


Transparent

by Nestra



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glass encloses the infirmary, and sometimes it makes Simon feel like he's on display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for non_txt.

Glass encloses the infirmary, and sometimes it makes Simon feel like he's on display. He'll look up at the sound of footsteps to see Zoe tip her head at him as she heads to the cargo hold. Jayne never bothers with pleasantries, but he'll stand by a window and chuckle at some private, inane joke.

The rest of the crew can be counted on to smile or wave as they go by, except for the captain. On the rare occasions that Simon catches him looking, he simply stares.

Simon wonders if it's the glass that stops Mal from reaching out.


End file.
